The Present
by Fiamatta Montague
Summary: She thinks he's crazy for asking another baby when she's on the way already. If he wanted two boys then they could have just made twins. Sheesh. LaLu. Super Fluff. Sequel to Sneaking In.


Yosh. I'm back just one day after my RogueLucy (RoLu) fic. Awwww. I'm sorry about the delay with Droplets and Two Hearts. Natsu is just ARGHHH in the manga. So until there's a touch of NaLu in the manga or in the coming anime episodes. Two Hearts and Droplets would be un-updated (unless inspiration kicks in).

Laxus is gorgeous (But not as amazing as Zeref or Rogue).

Gah, I hope you enjoy this LaLu fic. All mistakes are mine ^^.

BTW, Happy Mother's Day to all the moms out there.

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**The Present**

~o~

Her fingers were drumming on the wooden table as she waited in anticipation for _his_ arrival. Her eyes darted towards the clock and back to her unread opened book.

It was 10 o'clock pm.

He was supposed to be here by dinner time and yet he still hasn't come back. She blamed it all on his team's damned mission. Of all the days to go out on one he chose it to be today. Has he somehow forgotten...

Her thoughts were halted when stray strands of hair obscured her vision. Lucy growled in annoyance as she flipped back her blonde locks away from her face.

And to think she practically went out of her way to go to the market after her mission with Natsu and Happy.

She thought she'd cook for him because of what _today _is. After all, don't they always say that food is the way to a man's heart? Well, she hoped on high heavens that it really was true because she would never –not in the near future- waste another three gruelling hours in front of the stove again. Well, said food was placed on the table, untouched, cold, and practically waiting to be thrown out of the garbage.

That _bastard_.

Had she known he wasn't thinking of showing up, she would have eaten outside and just sleep the day off.

It was such a waste of money and effort.

Sighing, Lucy leaned her head on the open book and looked at the picture frame on the table. It was a picture of _him _and her. It was taken during their first date. She was grinning widely with his arms draped over her shoulder as they sat on the river bank.

The grand magic games have just ended during that time and she was still recovering from her two weeks coma. Sadly, she ended up getting abducted during one of the events. When she didn't reach the finish line, Natsu and the gang started worrying about her. They searched for her throughout the arena yet there were no traces left.

It was during the meeting with Master Makarov and Master Mavis that a lacrima popped out of the blue and projected her image being chained on the wall while screaming because of the sudden surge of magical powers.

She wasn't sure why _he_ was there, since he and she never became teammates anyway. There were the occasional hi's and hello's but it never extended beyond that.

As she was about to pass out due from exhaustion and all the pain, the bunch from Fairy Tail stormed in and started fighting off her captors. It was that time that their eyes locked for the longest time and she breath in relief at the sight of him.

She could still remember the way his mouth formed the words _'I will save you'_ before her eyes dropped shut.

One and a half weeks later, she opened her eyes to be greeted by his spiky hair. His hand was holding her own protectively as he dozed off on the side of her bed. Perhaps this was the reason why she dreamt about him in her unconscious state.

Later on during their first date, he told her that the first time he snaked his arm around her shoulder was when she became a cold statue because of Evergreen's magic. He later said that her compassion and strong will were the first things that draw her to him. Her good looks and charm came second.

Lucy reached out for the photo and hugged it to herself. Many things had change ever since that day. Things escalated from platonic, to romantic. They hanged-out a lot and went out on jobs together, much to Natsu and Happy's dismay. Their over protectiveness had almost resulted to a horrible fist fight had it not been for Erza's intervention.

_Hurt her and your dead._

Those were practically the words that Natsu, Loki, Gray, and Erza snarled at him when they announced their relationship publicly. Master Makarov was chuckling on the sidelines while murmuring something along the lines of 'cute grandkids' and 'it's about time'.

As Lucy waited in silence in her newly brought red knee-length dress, she decided to take a nap. Hopefully, once she woke up, he would already be here.

~o~

The window opened silently as a figure stepped inside the apartment. His eyes were already searching for Lucy. He was not expecting his mission to take up a lot of time. He wanted to be home by dinner time yet he could not make it. On the side, he caught sight of a wonderful dinner laid on the table. A low groan was heard when he saw the time on the clock.

11 o'clock pm.

Lucy would definitely berate him for his actions. Heck, she was probably even thinking along the lines of forgetting what today is. He hoped to make it up to her especially with his _gift_.

Silent footsteps walked across the living area before stopping on the haunch figure on the table.

_Tsk. She shouldn't be sleeping like this. _

Gently, he lifted her body away from the chair and carried her in his strong arms. He then padded his way towards the bed; careful not to stir her awake.

As he dipped his knee on the mattress, Lucy opened her eyes to look at him.

He gave her a slight smile.

Whack.

She punched him lightly in return.

"You're late."

Their position was becoming uncomfortable for him. He was bending over the bed with her in his arms. Sighing, he opted to shift their body in a sitting position.

He never once let her go.

"I'm sorry."

Lucy pouted. Her heart was softening at the sight.

All her previous thoughts about giving him an earful went out of the window. Right now, all she could think of was how happy she was that he's safe.

"It doesn't matter. I'm glad you're safe. I hope the food won't be spoiled in the morning."

He dipped his head and kissed her forehead in return. "Hn. Are you hungry?"

His voice sounded weary yet there was something in it that made Lucy's heart yearn for him.

"No. I'm just sleepy."

Lucy saw him nod his head before laying them both down on the bed. "Me too." He whispered in her ears.

It was times like this that made her love him all the more; his understanding, his strength, his whole being.

"Laxus, you better make this up tomorrow or I'll throw you out of the house." Lucy tried to sound angry but as much as she tried, there was no anger in her voice.

"Hn. I know. You sure are bossy." Laxus buried his head in her hair and inhaled Lucy's sweet scent. "One year later and you are still the same girl I wooed at the cost of my life."

Lucy could feel the small chuckle vibrating in Laxus's chest. Of course, after all the murderous attempts of Natsu, Gray, and Loki, she was glad he came out alive and kicking from it all.

He was still too strong for the trio.

"Luce?"

She lifted her head up to meet his. "Yes?"

"Happy anniversary Mrs. Dreyar."

Laxus caressed her face before dipping down to claim her lips. The same lips he kissed a million times. The same soft, luscious lips of his wife that he could never live without.

"Happy Anniversary too, Mr. Heartfilia."

Lucy laughed at his pouting lips before burying her head on his nape. She snuggled at him comfortably while lulling herself to the beat of his heart.

"Do you think Lyle is a good name?" He asked ever so casually while stroking Lucy's blonde locks.

"What are you saying?"

"I think it's a good name for our baby."

At this, Lucy's head snapped up at him; confusion written all over her face.

"I just found out from Wendy that you're carrying our child for two months now."

Lucy scrunched up her face in annoyance. It should be her who should know this first not him. How come Wendy didn't tell her earlier?

"I convinced Wendy to keep silent about it. I wanted to be the one who'll tell you the news." Laxus chuckled slightly. "Consider it as our anniversary present."

"No, that doesn't count because the present came from me actually."

At this, Lucy's senses were wide awake once more. She was pregnant with their child and she was inwardly jumping for joy about it.

"Then maybe we should give it a two-month old younger brother."

"You're crazy."

At this, Lucy laughed merrily at the thought. What could even be crazier than this? Oh the things her husband did to amuse her.

And as Laxus planted kisses on her face while his fingers caressed her flat stomach. Lucy couldn't even think of a better way to celebrate their anniversary together.

* * *

**Okay, so what do you guys think about this fic? Should I write another LaLu? Haha, I'm torn between RoLu, GraLu, NaLu, and LaLu. Sheeeeeesh.**

**I hope to hear comments/feedbacks/criticisms/even fic request would be okay (I'll try to do it as soon as possible).**

**Your reviews make me happy! So just click that review button at the bottom of the page! ^^**

**~Fia**


End file.
